


Title.. What Title?

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Possibly Pre-Slash, Tarsus IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: ....Discord made me do it..All the Implied stuff in the Tags.. Probably mostly has to do with Tarsus IV and Jim's messed up childhood..This came from Headcanons that I would like to see in a 4th AOS Reboot Movie.. And I don't even know.  I don't even have a Title for it..Basically Jim has TOS Triumvirate in his head after Spock Prime dies (in Beyond) because he Melded with Spock Prime on Delta Vega all those years ago and a lot more than just "Emotional Transference" came through without Spock Prime's knowledge and the consequences don't hit till after Spock Prime has already been passed away for a while..





	Title.. What Title?

**Author's Note:**

> This stuff that I would like to see in a potential future AOS Movie..
> 
> Everything is taking place after Beyond.

..

..

The first time it happened..

It was less than a week after defeating Krall.. The Enterpise was being rebuilt.. 

Jim was out exploring what entertainment that Yorktown had to offer.. They had an actual old style theatre.. With actual old style Shakespearean Plays.. And Jim likes Shakespeare in an "okay" way but he isn't like obsessed with it but for some reason, some part of him knows pretty much every word Shakespeare ever wrote even though he hasn't ever really "learned" all that himself but he somehow knows it.. And before he could think too much over it, Jim found himself taking a seat in the darkened theatre.. He didn't know why he thought it was ironic that the play was Macbeth.

Jim left the the theatre feeling haunted as something, some other presence, in his mind stirred to life and he began to catch glimpses, whisps, of memories and thoughts, that couldn't be his own..


End file.
